


Feverish

by uzufrog (hedgetoad)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragonborn (D&D), Eventual Smut, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgetoad/pseuds/uzufrog
Summary: You stay at an Inn with your long time companion, Kairon Almeida, during a storm after being separated from the rest of your campaign. Things take off from there.
Relationships: Kairon Almeida/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Feverish

**Author's Note:**

> chapter content warning ;; name calling, degradation, choking, dubcon, mindfuck
> 
> enjoy y'all lmao

His finger dipped into your sex, easing in till he reached his knuckle. He breathed out, unknowingly holding his breath, and slowly began moving the digit, admiring the way you sucked him in. There was a rush of heat to your face, the warmth in your stomach growing hotter by the second. You gazed up at him, breathless and hazed. He locked eyes with you for only a brief moment before looking back down at your heat. He'd never admit it but his eyes and actions told a million words that he never would.

He wanted to fucking ruin you.

* 。 • ˚ ˚ ˛ ˚ ˛ • 。* 。° 。* 。 • ˚

"Here."

"Hm?" Your head snaps up, eyes meeting with the Druid's. "Here?" Standing from the damp log, you approach his side, eyes searching the spaces between the bushes. He grunts stiffly, as if to say 'yes, you idiot'. Brushing aside the dew swept leaves, you peer through the dense shrubbery and spot a warm light. "There's light!! That must be an inn," you cheer to yourself, happy to finally have somewhere to stay. "Come on, Kairon. Let's get inside and get clean," your voice is hopeful and enlivened, the light in your eyes resparked. You hastily take a hold of his hands and force your way through the bushes until you're met with a cobblestone path. The slight patter of rain begins to pick up again, massive grey billows becoming denser and a thick fog on the horizon. You pulled forward towards the inn, desperate for a hot shower and a warm meal. He squeezed your hand when it left his, silently missing the warmth it provided.

"Hurry, hurry, you big lug," a sharp chill ran up your spine, rain now turning to hail. You nearly sprinted towards the ragged wooden door, slipping a bit over your own feet. How the hell did it get so cold. Blast the Gods, it was supposed to be nice and sunny! You huffed to yourself as you knocked at the door, impatiently. Silently muttering curses before a large hand reached over you and pressed open the door, golden claws digging into the wood ever so slightly. "In," he uttered, voice hushed and velvety. You straightened up and marched awkwardly inside, a sweet havlin greeting you two upon entrance. Kairon peers down at her, almost judgmentally.

"Hello," she begins, voice soft and sweet like buttercream, "I take it you'll be staying with us for a few days, yes? This storm won't be letting up soon." You nod, excitedly, "Yes, please, Ma'am. Do you have any suites with access to the springs open?" She nods and hums to herself, pushing back in her chair and spinning around, grabbing two keys and handing them to each of you. Kairon eyes the keys before glancing down at you, inquisitively. "Key?" Rolling your eyes, you nod, "In this region, keys interlock with the door and unlock the spell that keeps them shut. Do the same thing again to lock them." You hold your key up, admiring the jagged bark laced with violet veins, "Havlin magic is always creative like that. Shoulda known that this was a Havlin Inn too with how you struggled getting around at the last market."

"If you're staying for three nights, it'll be 400 copper," she scrunched her nose, very obviously ignoring Kairon; though he was off in his own world, rather bored. Your face heats uncomfortably as you fish your wallet out of your bag and search through it. 10 copper, 582 gold, and 28 platinum. Fuck. Your chest sinks as you turn to the Dragonborn and tug on his cloak, now drier than before. "How much--," you begin, cut off by the curt huff and shuffling of the man. He casually fishes out 400 copper and then some before placing it on the counter. "I take it that that is all," he arches an eyebrow, hood and mask darkening his face. Crossing his arms over his chest, he leans back into his heels, waiting for the Havlin's response. She looks up at him, extremely reluctant to do so, making eye contact and nodding. "Fourth- Fourth floor, Sir," she smiles half heartedly before Kairon turns and makes his way to the stairs. You quickly smile and wave at the Havlin, giving her a small 'good night' before running to catch up with him.

"Kairon," you exclaim, trying to get his attention. It doesn't work. "Kairon," you drag out the last syllable, now caught up and pulling on his arm bands. "Slow down, you beast, there's an elevator right there!" He halts suddenly and glances down at you, irises sharp and snakelike. Your skin runs cold. Did you say something? Why is he looking at you like you're prey? His eyes narrow, nostrils flared before letting out a huff of smoke and… is that lightening? That's new. Okay so he's not angry. Maybe just hungry. You smile and roll your eyes playfully, bumping sides with him, "C'mon, we deserve a break!" You smile up at him, beaming despite the exhaustion wracking your body. He nods curtly and follows you to the elevator, opening it and pressing the button with the elven runic symbol for 'four' in it. The sound of wires running began and he deftly grabbed your upper arm, pulling you into him. For such a big and scary guy, he really didn't like Havlin magic, huh? Kinda cute. Apparently, he can read minds now because the minute you looked up at him, he bared his teeth in a crooked sneer and let out a low growl from his chest. 

That shut up any cocky thoughts you had about him.

His nails pressed ever so slightly into the skin of your arm, pressing his hip into your torso. His gaze never left your body even after yours left his. You could feel his eyes trained on your figure. His hand sliding up to your shoulder, then your neck, moving any hair out of the way. His thumb naturally moved up and traced your jaw, then your cheek, then the shell of your ear. Was he always this touchy? You could feel his arm flexing against your body, the way it was wrapped so tight around you made you feel heated. The room suddenly felt so small, so warm. Your breath quickened a bit, cheeks heating up, expectant for something to happen. His hand moved to the front of your neck, index and thumb on each side of your chin. A small sigh left his lips as your lips parted, ears and cheeks flushed red. Your eyes, once glazed over and teary, fluttered shut as you melted into his touch, enjoying the blissful feeling. His thumb ghosted over your lips, now warm and wet. He experimented with your lips, pressing against them and then prying your lower lip down.

All too suddenly, he drops his arm and steps away. Your eyes shot open as you looked up at him, lips now pressed in a fine line. Are you kidding me? What was all that about? Was he just screwing with you? He didn't even bat an eye. His arm fell to his side again as a chime sounded and the elevator came to a stop. He stepped out first, looking down the hall both ways before turning and disappearing from your view. Your mind was still fuzzy, processing what exactly had happened. Your fists had balled up at your sides as it settled in that he was just toying with you. He turned back and peered into the elevator, a smug grin on his face.

"You comin'?"

* 。 • ˚ ˚ ˛ ˚ ˛ • 。* 。° 。* 。 • ˚

You thrashed around on your bed, once neatly made but now with pillows and blankets askewn. All goddamn night, he'd been toying with you. Sliding his hands up your waist, whispering into your ear innocent phrases in a breathy and hushed voice, laced with venom. He'd graze his nails across your neck or meet eyes with you while you were changing and raise his eyebrows before looking you up and down. The. Entire. Fucking. Night.

So now, not only were you exhausted and cold, you're heated and needy for a stupid Dragon. Who isn't even pretty! Okay, that's a lie, but still, he's a Dragonborn. Do they even have cocks? You huffed and grabbed a pillow, laying on your side and hugging it to your chest. Even if they did, his couldn't be that big. He always wore that weird skirt thing and with how much movement there is, you'd have seen it by now. He'd probably have a short but thick dick. Maybe too thick. You chuckled to yourself as you thought of him, a 290 centimetre tall dragonborn, having a small dick.

"And what are you giggling about now?"

You shot up and shrieked, promptly chucking the pillow at him with full force. He swiftly brought his arm up and caught the pillow, nails tearing the fabric ever so slightly, tail swaying between his legs almost playfully. You gulped, eyeing the man up and down. He's near naked. "What the hell are you naked for? It's freezing out!" He chuckled to himself and sat on his bed, leaning back with his legs open. He lolled his head back and shrugged, "Comfort, if you will." He lifted his head up, narrow eyes meeting yours. "I was going to bathe but I figured I'd let you go first. For privacy and all."

Oh right.

"I'll go do that right now," you chirped, sitting up and brushing the wrinkles out of your undershirt. You smiled and waved at the Dragonborn before walking past him, picking up some towels off the table. You pushed open the back door, glass stained and riddled with crystals. They almost seemed to glow. You shut the door behind you, hyper aware of the molten gaze piercing your body. A shudder ran through your body as you began cursing to yourself, pacing down the smooth wood path.

Wisps of wind brushed past you, caressing your cheeks and leaving kisses of goosebumps on your skin. It was cold out but pleasantly so. The rain fell above and trickled down the polished marble pillars, remaining steady in it's slow and peaceful descent. Slipping off your clothes and excess gear, you fold it and set it aside in a woven bin, pushing it into a cabinet and locking it shut. Though this was a private spring, it wouldn't hurt to be safe.

You leaned over into the spring, the steam enveloping your face and torso. A chill ran through your body, telling you to get in the water and fast. You listened to your chilled body and stepped in the water, bit by bit, before dipping under fully and swimming to the other side of the pool. The old amber tree provided some shelter from the rain. Getting comfy against the smooth stone behind you, your eyes close, fully relaxed for the first time in a long time.

* 。 • ˚ ˚ ˛ ˚ ˛ • 。* 。° 。* 。 • ˚

You shuffled around a bit, feeling something cold on your shoulder. Groaning quietly, you brought your hand up to touch it, feeling a cold hand under yours. Your eyes shot up as you look up at Kairon, whose face was less than a foot away from yours. 

"You're awake."

"Yes.. I am," You started, warily. His eyes never left yours, same for his hand on our shoulder. Something's off with him. What the hell is going on. "You're weirdly nice today, what's going on?" He didn't answer, merely sliding his hand under your arm and pulling you up out of the water as if you were a pebble. His eyes stayed locked to yours, pulling a towel out and wrapping it around your frame, "Go inside and get changed. You've been out here for an hour." He nearly spat the words, speaking harshly. There he was, the stoic and apathetic Kairon you knew. His actions betrayed his words; gentle hands holding your waist and carefully guiding you through the wet stone path.

You nodded wordlessly, stealing one more glance at him before picking up your basket out of its hiding place and strolling back to your room. A yawn slipped through your lips, interrupting your quiet walk back to your room. You rubbed your eyes and pushed open the door to your room, slipping on some black slippers and into the bathroom.

Quickly rinsing off, you rub your skin down and dry off. You turn to the bin of clothes, pursing your lips then kissing your teeth soon afterwards. No need to get in full garb just to sleep, yeah? You rummage through your bag and pull out your pajamas, grinning to yourself. Rushing to slip them on, you hop around a bit and hug yourself, relishing in the feeling of clean and warm clothes.

It's truly been too long. 

You put all your clothes and toiletries away in your bag, tucking it away in the closet and going back into the room. No Kairon yet. You stretch and yawn again; it's not even late, why are you so exhausted? Meandering to your bed, you pull up the thick blanket and slip underneath, nuzzling into the pillow. This bed is so big. Kairon could fit two of him on here, you think to yourself. Chuckling, you yawn one last time before settling into a slumber for the night.

* 。 • ˚ ˚ ˛ ˚ ˛ • 。* 。° 。* 。 • ˚

It's suddenly too warm, uncomfortably so. You kick the blanket up over your feet, readjusting your legs for what seemed to be the tenth time that night. You'd been turning over and over, whining to yourself, after waking up extremely cold or extremely hot. Shuffling under the sheets, you go to turn on your other side before noticing that you're not alone. Cold hands are interlocked with one another as you're held tightly against a firm, broad chest. Almost instantly, you know it's Kairon. Only needing hesitance to confirm because physical affection isn't really his thing. His grip only tightens as you move more, silently demanding that you don't move. You gulp, your mouth suddenly dry, and bring a hand to his, rubbing your thumb over it. His nose moves down into the crook of his neck, his body curling into yours.

He's too close. What's going on?

His hand runs circles over your stomach while the other remains just below your chest, his thumb brushing over a now hardened nipple. You breath out shakily, wanting to turn around to look and see if he's awake, if he's aware of what he's doing. A small huff and nip at your shoulder confirms your inquiry. He's definitely awake.

He dragged his nose up the side of your neck to just over the shell of your ear, small and dry kisses following suit. Chills ran up your spine as a small heat began pooling in your stomach, his hand moving lower and lower while the other threatened to tear the fabric of your shirt apart.

"If you want me to stop, say so now. Otherwise, I'll have my way with you until I'm done," he spoke barely above a whisper, nails digging into your skin and teeth skimming over your ear. Hot breath against your neck and heated skin against the backs of your legs and hips. You wanted this. You know you did. So why were you suddenly so nervous? Your breath became shallow as you relished in the feeling of his hand finally slipping under your shirt and travelling up to your chest. You hadn't responded yet, only whimpering wantonly, mind slowly growing hazy.

He pressed his hips against yours, the curve of his half hard cock pressing between your ass, reminding you of the position you were in. You yip quietly and nod, "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, I'm okay with this." Your words are hushed, scared of being heard by anyone in the neighboring rooms, "Please, just touch me, you insolent dragon." A small huff and some shuffling around and he was above you, between your legs, the outline of his cock prominent against his baggy pants.

With all the travelling you'd been doing, he'd become even more muscular, more strong, and even more handsome. His chest rose and fell slowly, beads of sweat now apparent along his golden skin and scales. He can sweat apparently. The arc of his shoulders was enough to cast a shadow over your entire figure, dwarfing you. This was the first time you've ever noticed how big he is compared to you. His hands rested on your hips, bringing them up to his length, pressing it further against you. He's so fucking big.

His tail flicked back and forth, trailing off the bed, as he leaned forward, nuzzling his head into the crook of your neck again, hips rutting against yours. Your heart thrummed violently against your chest, ringing against your temples, as you adjusted your head against the pillow. Your eyes travelled down his sculpted chest and abdominal, down to his girth. His lips met with your collarbone, pressing wet and calculated kisses along your skin. Travelling upwards, his lips cascaded up your neck, leaving lovebites and small bruises in their wake. Small gasps left your lips as his cock rutted perfectly against your heat, his nails digging into your thighs, only intent on getting himself off.

"Kai," you whined into his ear, arching your hips, desperate to reach your release. He hummed against your neck, small puffs of hot air being your only tell that he's lost in the pleasure. He lifts your hips, pressing the head of his cock against your hole, muttering into your neck, "Have you ever had sex before.." You gulp shallowly; regardless of your experience, he's way too big to go in without preparation.

"I have but," you bring your hands up and wrack your arms around his neck, continuing, "You're too big...to go in like this..." He paused his ministrations for a moment, knowing what you mean but not wanting to wait. Huffing quietly, he nods, slipping a hand down your chest, nails grazing over your nipples and stopping there. He kissed down your neck, biting the crook of your neck harshly before sucking on the skin slightly. You hissed and curled your toes, neck now on fire, "Fuck--!" Breathing shakily, you dig your nails into his back, "Fuck you…you dragon scum."

At that, he chuckled into your skin, releasing his grip on your neck and biting down your chest until his mouth latched onto your nipple. He ran his other hand down and into your pants, relishing in the feeling of the slickness there. He teethed your nipple, running circles around your hole. Humming against your skin, he dipped a finger inside, easily sliding it all the way in. You let out a sigh of relief at the slight fullness, moving your hips against his hand, desperate to reach your high. Sliding it in and out for a few minutes, he waited until you were squirming and whining loudly, wordlessly begging for more.

"More," you demanded, rolling your hips against his now still digit, desperate for friction. His hand left your chest and moved up to your neck, tongue sliding over your nipple one last time before he lifted his head and looked down at you. "Beg for it," he smiled like a predator toying with its prey, tongue running over his lips.

"Fuck you," you spat out, tugging at his hair and yanking his head back, "like hell I'm gonna beg." You must've had a death wish, but your head was hazed and fogged with lust, making you bolder than normal. He raised his eyebrows, his hand now holding your neck, pressing you into the bed. His gaze was cold and calculated, examining your entire body before he pulled his finger out, drawing out an all too desperate whine from your lips.

"I know all too well how badly you want to be filled with my cock," he hissed at you, tightening his grip on your neck. "But if you want to act like a bitch, should I fuck you like one too?" All too suddenly, he shoved three fingers inside you, pressing them as deep as he possibly could. Your eyes bulged, staring up at his glazed over azure eyes, jaw clenched and teeth bared, fighting through the overwhelming stinging. Not moving his fingers, he tightened his grip on your neck and let you adjust to the intrusion, feeling you squeeze around his fingers.

"I fucking hate you," you whined and spoke shakily, your inner thighs burning as he held your legs open with his own. He chuckled sinfully, voice now dripping with sadism and lust, "You fucking love me." He leaned down, meeting your lips with his and easily slipping his tongue inside, greedily kissing you. Whimpering softly, you returned the kiss, pulling his body closer to yours. He pulled away after what felt like an eternity, your and his lungs on fire. "You love this," his fingers picked up the pace, shallowly fucking into your heat. It's like a game to him. And he's fucking winning.

You nodded subconsciously, whining against his lips and trying to pull him back in for more. Hot pants left your lips, trying so desperately to stay quiet while he memorized every line and every crease in your expression. He pressed a sloppy kiss to your lips before returning to your chest and suckling at your nipple, "You're fucking yourself onto my hand and you're going to keep pretending like you hate this." He smirked against your skin, nipping at your nipple, loving the way you buck and moan at his every action.

You lifted your head and glanced down at the Dragonborn, meeting his eyes before quickly looking away. "So fucking stupid," he laughed, "My fingers are buried inside you but you can't even make eye contact with me?" He suckled at your nipple before releasing it with a pop, spreading his fingers. You grimaced for a moment, all bitter thoughts that returned melting away with the pleasant stretch that he provided. "There we go," he sighed into your chest, bringing his body up and resting his forehead on yours, lips barely meeting your own, "ease into it, hm? You'll finally get to be bred like you've been wanting."

You arch against him, his fingers pressing deeper inside, muttering 'please' over and over again. "Are you going to surrender now? Gonna let me abuse your hole until I've had my fill?" He whispered against your lips, pressing soft kisses between every few words, his fingers curling and hitting that spot over and over again, not allowing you to think properly. You nod rapidly, moaning against his lips, "I fucking hate you… please--! Please please please please, let me cum, I wanna cum so badly." Your words slurred as you began to see stars, the knot in your stomach tightening as your thighs tensed, feeling so overwhelmed. He cooed against your lips, diving in to kiss you. He'd pull away just to dive back in and kiss you deeper than before, groaning softly each time your lips met. Your moans melted against his lips as you curled into yourself, so close to falling over the edge. All at once, a wave of euphoria crashed over you as you released, shaking in his hold. You whined loudly into his mouth, nails digging into and tearing his skin.

He continued to move his fingers, helping you ride out your orgasm before you began to sob quietly, the feeling becoming too strong to withstand. Pulling out his fingers, he pulled away and looked down at you, your hair askewn and face flushed. You ran your fingers up his back and into his hair, pulling him back down, kissing him greedily. He chuckled dryly against your lips, melding his body with yours. He guided your hips to align with his, carefully grinding against you and moaning softly. You pulled away, chest rising and falling as your mind cleared every so slightly.

He laughed and smiled sinfully, pulling the hem of his pants down just below his length and pressing the head against your heat, "You think you could take my cock now?"

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, this is kinda just for my campaign buddies but this is the first real story(?) I've written in years and I am damn proud of myself lmao


End file.
